remember_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Conclusions
The changes seen in Remember the Titans should not be considered the conclusive work of any of the characters’ lives, but rather serve as an example of how those that are open to change have thrived when the community and members of their inner circle have accepted change as well. Snowman (2012) describes how “parents and other adults are likely to influence long-range plans; peers are likely to influence immediate status” (p. 100). At the adult level, this information is mainly reflected in the actions of Coach Boone, Coach Yoast, and Gerry’s mother. Initially, all of these adults showed signs of rejecting desegregation. As the movie proceeds, the audience witnesses their transformations, which might not have taken place if it was not for the players’ actions. At the peer level, the audience witnesses two strong opposing forces in Gerry and Julius. In the beginning, they are adamant about remaining segregated and attempt to remain in this mindset that their communities have supported. When Coach Boone forces desegregation onto his players, they initiate changes within themselves, demand changes in their fellow teammates, and encourage their families and communities to accept desegregation. Although the school board hired Coach Boone as a publicity stunt to seem as though they were accepting of Blacks, it was the students’ acceptance of each other that drove the community forward towards desegregation. When Sunshine arrives on the field, his presence signifies another layer of acceptance that the players must learn to overcome: The acceptance of a gay teammate. Adolescent development would be hindered if Sunshine was, or felt, forced to hide his identity. Munoz-Plaza, Quinn, and Rounds (2013) remind us that social support is needed during adolescent development, but focused on specific types of behaviors. They believe that a combination of emotional support, appraisal support, instrumental support, and informational support are needed in order for adolescents, and especially LGBT adolescents, to thrive during these confusing years. Lastly, although many players initially refused to participate in sing-a-longs with their fellow teammates, research conducted by Mamta Sharma (2012) through the Department of Psychology has provided links between the use of music, self-esteem, and academic success. This study highlighted the link between students who were stressed due to academic stressors, however, in the case of the Titan players, Louie was the only player who revealed his struggles in the classroom. When faced with the stress surrounding the newly desegregated T.C. William’s high school, teammates like Rev, Blue, and Alan also turned to music. Although this film was based on a true story of the 1971 Titan team, the issues these players faced continue today. If we remember the Titans as being courageous in their battle for acceptance, if we remember the Titans as being open to change, and if we remember the Titans as real individuals, their courage and their fight towards acceptance will help guide us. References: Munoz-Plaza, C., Quinn, S., & Rounds, K. (2013). Lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender students. In A. Canestrari & B. Marlowe (Eds.), Educational foundations (3rd, p. 84). Los Angeles, CA: SAGE Sharma, M. (2012). Use of music therapy for enhancing self-esteem among academically stressed adolescents. Pakistan Journal of Psychological Research, 27(1), 54. Retrieved from PsycINFO database. Snowman, J., McCown, R., & Biehler, R. (2012). Psychology applied to teaching (13th). Blemont, CA: Wadsworth Cengage Learning.